


Warm Woolen Mittens

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Warm Woolen Mittens

"Really, Draco?" Harry screwed up his face. "Mittens?"

Draco huffed. "They keep my fingers warm better than gloves."

"How can you make a snowball wearing mittens?" Harry picked up and handful of snow and packed it tight. He tossed it up in the air and then caught it again before turning and throwing it at a tree where it burst on contact. "You can't do that in mittens."

Rolling his eyes, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the ground and levitated a perfect ball of snow until it was two feet above their heads.

"Oh," Harry said looking up.

He really shouldn't do it, but how could he resist? Draco flicked his wand and the snowball fell with a splat, hitting Harry right in the face.

Draco doubled over laughing as Harry wiped the snow off his nose and glasses.

Harry took a step forward and Draco pointed his wand. "Don't do it."

"Do what?" Harry grinned.

"Whatever you're planning to do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said and then lunged, knocking Draco to the ground and pinning him there.

"That's what I meant." The snow was cold against Draco's back but Harry was warm against his front. Then Harry leaned down and kissed him.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
